


Whiteridge

by KatyasConsort



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Katya is artsy, Lesbian AU, Neighbors, Teenagers, small town, this will be some cute shit, trixie plays guitar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyasConsort/pseuds/KatyasConsort
Summary: Trixie and her mother move away from Wisconsin to Whiteridge, Illinois after the divorce. Senior year is the worst time to move, and Trixie hates her life. A new friendship is created between her and artsy Katya, the town's resident weirdo. Let's explore female friendship on a deeper lever and maybe Trixie can survive a year in Whiteridge and escape alongside Katya to New York City.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I'm really loving to write. It's self-indulgent but hopefully you like it too. Thank you to everyone who reads, it means so much to me, and I hope I can make one person smile.  
> Please comment if you like this! Or if you don't like it, still comment, snarky people are fun.  
> Thank you <3

Trixie let out a quiet sigh as she sat down on her bed. The house was quiet. And so was she. The silence lasted a few seconds, followed by the fading noise of the car’s tires. Her mom would be gone at the store for at least an hour knowing her. 

The new house was big, bigger than what they had back is Wisconsin. It was made out of gray stone, and looked exactly like what she thought a old midwestern prison would look like. Just her and her mom. She had the upstairs bedroom, her mother downstairs. She didn't exactly understand why the house was so big, why there needed to be so much space. Trixie wouldn't complain. She didn't exactly want to be near her mother. But after the divorce, apparently ‘starting over was absolutely essential to moving on. Trixie didn't have much in Milwaukee. Starting over wasn't hard. Now they were in the middle of nowhere Whiteridge, Illinois. Because moving one state down and ripping your seventeen-year-old daughter’s life up was Kathryn Mattel’s idea of good parenting.

But she had her stuff, a couple boxes in the corner, her bed was already set up, along with her dresser and desk, her bookcase along with everything else, empty and sad looking. Her guitar leaned carefully against the bedside table, and she couldn't bring herself to pick it up. The walls were white, and she had curtains to put up. She wanted to make the best of it. Or maybe she just liked decorating her room. Trixie was still pissed, and her mom knew it. 

Trixie rubbed the back of her neck, leaning back on the bed and looking up at the ceiling. Illinois was stupid. The town was larger than Milwaukee, but not by much. There was one high school, that looked large, and old, and she didn't want to be the new kid senior year. But that seemed to be how things would work. Only one year then she'd leave. And Trixie wouldn't look back, not at her dad is Wisconsin or her mom in Illinois. Maybe escape to New York City, or Boston, try to get the music thing going for herself.

Trixie sat up after a while and ran her fingers carefully through her mess of curly hair, she had work to be doing. Unpacking was mindless work. Everything she hadn't wanted had been given away, leaving her with a lot of clothes, a few books, and a poster or two that she didn't really like anyway. But she stood up anyway, straightening her dress, the flowy fabric, even with it’s pink color, doing little to lift her spirits. She'd refused to wear anything but dresses and wedges, even when they were putting things in the moving van. Her own protest, even if no one cared.

Trixie grabbed her curtains, glancing at the open window with a curious eye, peering out for a second. A tree was right near her, to the left a little. And next door, she could see a nice-looking yellow house, another bedroom window right across from hers. There were red curtains, and drawing covered walls. A small bookcase was in the corner, and it seemed like maybe someone her age lived there, that or a very youthful and angsty housewife’s craft room.

Trixie shook her head slightly. She'd be gone in a year, there was no reason to worry or think about making any friends. Even if her mother refused to speak about anything else other than how fantastic her senior year was going to be. 

She reached up and after a while spent with a curtain rod, getting overly frustrated multiple times, she had curtains. They were white, and looked good, fine. Trixie figured the only good way to spend her afternoon was to unpack, figuring she'd get it out of the way. Then she'd at least have a room.

Trixie started with clothes, dresses hanging in the closet by color, that mostly being different florals, pinks, and blues, and shoes on the top shelf of the closet, the rest put in little orderly rows in her dresser. Bras and underwear were folded neatly and put in the top drawer, also by color. She liked it when everything was orderly. She needed it now more than anything, now that everything was different. A little neurotic order could help. 

Her few books went up on the shelf, along with a large collection of notebooks  
and diaries that she hadn't had the energy or heart to throw away. The bedspread was off white, and at least the bed was comfortable, even if she insisted on there being three throw pillows and a pink knitted blanket also on the bed. Her bathroom was organized. She'd done that earlier, and her mom hired two guys to unpack the dining room and kitchen that morning. 

Trixie felt like her heart was shaking in her chest. She hated change, she hated moving, she hated unpacking and thinking about how near school was, starting new… a week or two and she'd be in new classes, suffering through a year until she could leave. And that was the only thing keeping her going, knowing she'd get out. 

Trixie glanced around her new room, rising from where she'd been on her knees in front of the bookcase. She needed out, some air at least. 

She walked back through the empty house, down the stairs that creaked, and to the front porch, her footsteps were loud, and they echoed against the hardwood floor, then were muffled when she stepped out onto the cement of the porch, taking a careful seat on the steps. Her mom would go inside by the garage, she'd be safely tucked away for a while.

Trixie leaned her head against the wooden handrail, crossing her legs and tugging her dress down her thighs slightly. The sleeves stopped just before her elbows and she was glad. It was hot. Too hot, and though the summer air was stifling, it was better blistering heat than the cold that came with fall or winter. Trixie looked out at the street, glaring up at the sky, large trees leaning over the neighborhood, sheltering it from the harshest light. 

A gentle breeze brushed against her calves, and she closed her eyes for a moment, blinking slowly and taking a deep breath. She could last a year. A year then she could go and try to make a name for herself. 

“Excuse me?” 

Trixie hastily blinked her eyes open. She hadn't heard anyone walking over, and probably looked more than a little confused when she looked to see beat up yellow converse connected to long, pale legs.

“Sad, depressed teenager. I have a housewarming gift, courtesy of the Zamolodchikovas.” 

Trixie stood up quickly, smoothing her dress and raising an eyebrow as she looked over the girl in front of her. Her hair was blonde, and long, going down to her mid back, and most of it was pulled back into a ponytail. She was reaching out, shoving a plate of what appeared to be cookies into her hands. Her fingers were freezing, even though it was July, and it was sunny. Her fair hands, along with her t-shirt and red corduroy shorts, were smudged in what appeared to be charcoal or paint, something like that. And she was smiling, slightly teasingly. 

“Thank you, but I'm not depressed.” Trixie said carefully, and she looked at the plate again. “Who're yo-” she started, and Katya cut her off.

“We're your next door neighbors, the yellow big bird house.” She pointed quickly to the house next door, leaning against the handrail and raising an eyebrow. “And you looked pretty sad to me.”

“Where are you guys from, oh- I'm Katya, by the way.” She smiled a little wider at her. “Be careful with those cookies, my mom's been known to put a razor blade or two in baked goods.” 

“Trixie. And we're from Wisconsin. We just moved-” Trixie shrugged. She said and nodded, prodding at a cookie with a pink nail, tilting her head to the side. She couldn't tell if the girl- Katya, was joking or not. 

“Just you and your mom?” Katya asked, and Trixie raised an eyebrow. 

“I have a window, and binoculars- kidding.” Katya said in defense, shrugging, “Don't worry, no one really cares about that kind of shit here, more worried about…” Katya trailed off and shrugged again. “I honestly have no idea, maybe Jesus and baking cookies for the new neighbors, hence, my mother.” She gestured to the cookies that she was holding. “By the way, they're snickerdoodles.” She added.

“Good to know.” Trixie said, and she half smiled. 

“That I have a window?” The other girl said, and she raised an eyebrow, smirking at her. 

“You're disgusting.” Trixie said, and laughed a little. “I was talking about the cookies, but since you mentioned it, mine’s across from yours.” She smiled lightly and Katya looked at her with the same expression.

 

“Do you like cheese?” Katya asked, and grinned. “Cause, well-” she shrugged, Trixie already knowing why.

“Because, Wisconsin?” She asked with slight humor. “I'm lactose intolerant.” Trixie said, and stared at her with a blank expression for a moment before smiling. 

“So not a good childhood in guessing?” Katya asked, and she grinned, laughing at her own joke. 

Trixie surprised herself when she laughed too, looking at Katya. 

“Are you a senior?” Katya asked her after a moment, talking to her much closer than most would, her eyebrows furrowing. Trixie could see the clumps of mascara on her eyelashes. 

“Yup.” Trixie said, and she nodded. 

“Me too-” Katya started, and she reached over, taking a cookie off the plate, she looked at her, about to complain. “Trixie, you're lactose intolerant, these have a two and a half sticks of butter in them.”

Katya crossed her ankles, glancing over at the house. “You know the last people who lived here- they died, in your bedroom, this old couple, assholes, both of them. We didn't find their bodies until the cat came out one day, this fluffy mainecoon, covered in blood.” Katya stared at her, shaking her head slightly. “It was awful.”

Trixie looked at her silently for a second, eyes narrowing as the other girl took the plate of cookies from her hands. “Are you fucking with me?” She asked, and watched as Katya took another bite, a small crumb landing on the collar of her yellow t-shirt before she brushed it off gently, leaving a counterproductive black smudge in its place. She looked down and her eyebrows furrowed. Katya murmured a curse word but shrugged.

“Absolutely.” Katya said, and she grinned. “Yeah, that couple moved away, apparently they got tired of beautiful Whiteridge.” She raised her voice at the last two words, sounding just a little bitter. “Lucky them I guess.” 

Katya looked down at her phone for just a second, taking it out of her pocket and sliding it back in quickly. “Shit- I've gotta run, but I'll see you around?” She smiled at Trixie. “You should come over for dinner, no razor blades. Promise.” 

She winked, and still holding the cookies Trixie was supposed to receive, jogged away, waving over her shoulder, leaving behind the lingering smell of lemongrass and cigarette smoke. 

Trixie waved back, a faint smile lingering on her lips. She watched as Katya ran back down the sidewalk, her hair streaming behind her, as she went back to her house, yelling inside something inaudible to whoever was inside as she yanked the the door open, it slamming behind her. 

She stayed on the porch for a few more seconds, collecting herself and taking a breath. Maybe things could work. Maybe she could actually make some friends. Or rather, a friend, Katya. The artsy girl in the big bird house next door.

Her mom pulled into the driveway, honking when she saw her. And Trixie walked out to the driveway to help with groceries. She was still pissed, and she probably would be for a while, but this would be survivable. And she could make it. Just a year. And one day in, it was okay.

Trixie's mom began to chat with her about the organic produce at the store, and she nodded along mindlessly, holding a bag in her arms, grateful she'd worn wedges. 

“Trixie?” She glanced over at her mom, pulling her gaze away from up at Katya's window. 

“Yeah?” 

“Did you hear what I said?” Kathryn asked, and she shook her head, looking back to her mother. 

“I think it'll be good here- for both of us.” 

Trixie nodded numbly, putting the almond milk in the fridge, her eyes looking up once again, out the kitchen window, to the movement up in the other across the fence. Katya looked back at her for a second, waving for a minute, both of them smiling, Trixie waving too. 

“Who’re you waving to?” Her mom asked, and Trixie looked back again, smile fading. 

“Oh, the neighbors stopped by, introduced themselves, the…” Trixie thought for a second. “Zamolodchikovas.” 

Her mom’s eyebrows raised. “That's quite a name.” She said, and Trixie nodded, slightly proud she'd remembered. 

Trixie helped put away the rest of the groceries and pretended to listen to her mother, retreating back upstairs to her room when she could, closing the door behind her and leaning down to take off her shoes. 

She spared a look back through the window, only to find the curtains closed. Trixie couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment in her chest. She organized her desk, and checked her phone every few minutes for messages from friends who didn't care. But there was some hope. She had a kind of friend, a pretty girl with long hair and a very nice smile. Maybe it would be okay, she'd make it work either way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie deals with discontent. Katya doesn't bring money with her. Trixie loves coffee. Katya likes long walks and sunlight. Trixie likes it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken a little while y'all. But here we go. I love Whiteridge. It is lovely. Thank you for reading! Please comment!  
> <3  
> 

Trixie threw an arm over her eyes. It was early. And she knew it. No light was streaming in from her new curtains. Her room was still reasonably dark. She blinked slowly, looking up at the fan slowly moving on the ceiling. She ran a hand through her hair, her fingers carefully working through the knots. Trixie sat up in her t-shirt, glancing around her room as she hugged her knees against her chest. She leaned her chin on her legs, closing her eyes again and taking a deep breath. 

Trixie shifted her eyes over to her phone, leaning over and grabbing it from the charger, seeing the time. Six-thirty. Her mom would be leaving soon. Then she'd have the house to herself. Good. She didn't really even have the energy to deal with her mother.

She got up slowly, walking to the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror and frowning a little. Her hair was a situation, as per usual. But her skin wasn't as shitty as it usually was. And she didn't have the want to do anything more than to brush her teeth, put on mascara, and some pink lipstick. Practically nothing for her. But still. It was something. And it lifted her spirits, just a little. 

She was going to push herself to leave the house. Because an entire year of wallowing in her own loneliness didn't sound the most appealing, as much as she wished it did. That meant she wouldn't be provoking herself into going outside, and putting on clothes other than old t-shirts, doing her makeup…

Trixie rummaged around in her closet for as long as she could handle, pulling out a halter top romper. It would do. And she would wear sneakers, because it was morning, and she was tired. 

She found a strapless bra, and though knowing the hassle, she put in on, tossing her t-shirt into the hamper. 

Trixie thought she looked fine. The romper was flowery, and she liked it. But it and her weren't anything extraordinary, because she wasn't feeling it. Though Trixie hadn't actually been ‘feeling it’ for six months. 

Trixie leaned down and put on her shoes, grabbing her wallet on the way out the door. 

She went down the stairs, glancing briefly to the side, hearing noise in the kitchen. Her mom was still putzing around. Great. Trixie crept down the hallway and hurried out the door. If Kathryn heard her, she didn't say anything, even as the screen door slammed loudly behind her. 

Trixie set off on her walk up the road, knowing there was a little neighborhood convenience store up there. She'd seen it when they drove into town. Hopefully she could get some coffee. Her mom didn't drink coffee, therefore they didn't have any in the house, and she didn't buy it at the store because Trixie hadn't been there to remind her of the other occupant. 

Trixie looked to the left, at the yellow house beside her own. She wondered if Katya was still asleep. If she was an early riser like her, or if she slept in. Trixie knew she was dumb, for thinking of the other girl, her hair, and her eyes, how she'd made her laugh and smile the day before. Trixie shook we head gently and kept on walking. She hoped Katya’d been serious about wanting to hang out, or inviting her over for dinner. That did sound like fun. Perhaps it was a new friendship.

Trixie pushed open the door to the little store, glancing at the hours. Six am to one am. Good. That meant she could always stop by for donuts when she couldn't sleep. It was sad, but unfortunately true. 

“Welcome-” said a voice at the counter, and Trixie turned her head, smiling slightly at the man behind it. 

“Thanks.” She said quietly, and made her way down the aisle towards the coffee. 

Trixie grabbed a cup, and was about halfway done filling it when the bell on the door tinkled gently again.

“Good morning Toby.” Sang a familiar voice.

“Did you bring money this time Ms. Zamolodchikova?” The man- Toby, asked. Trixie looked back over her shoulder, seeing Katya, leaning against the counter in ripped jeans and the same yellow t-shirt as the day before. 

“I plan to pay with a firm handshake.”

Trixie smiled slightly and watched as Toby ran a hand over his face tiredly.

“You're taking time away from actual customers.” Toby continued, he gestured to Trixie and then looked at Katya.

Katya glanced over at her, her eyes brightening at seeing Trixie with her coffee cup. She winked, and Trixie smiled. 

“Do you want your mother knowing how often you come over here to buy cigarettes?” Toby said, and he glowered at her.

“Do you want me telling her you give them to me?”

There was a long silence after that, and Toby was glaring at a grinning teenager.

Trixie grabbed a lid for the coffee cup. 

“A pack of camels my good sir.” Katya sang, and Toby crossed his arms. 

“You have to pay-”

“I know, I washed my hands and everything-” she smelled her palm. “Clean, I swear.”

Tony continued to look at her. 

Trixie drifted up to the counter, placing her coffee cup there carefully.

“I can get them.” She said, and Katya looked conflicted for a moment. “Don't worry.” She added, looking at Katya with a smile.

Tony looked between the two of them for a long moment, his eyes narrowing. He seemed to be deciding how much he needed the business.

Evidently the store wasn't attracting many visitors, because he took Trixie's money, and handed her the coffee back, along with the cigarettes.

Trixie handed them to Katya, and they turned to leave. 

“You didn't have to do that, you know.” Katya said, and the door shut behind them with the little tinkle of the bell.

“I know.” Trixie said, and she shrugged. “I didn't want you to not get any, we all have our vices.” She glanced over at Katya and smiled slightly. 

“What's yours?” Katya asked curiously, and their shoulders bumped. 

“Probably alcohol, but it's not that bad.” Trixie sighed quietly but smiled again. “It's all fine and good, about as harmful as your smoking habit.” 

Katya snorted and laughed slightly. She fiddled with the pack before pulling one out and lighting it with the blue lighter from her pocket. She tucked it away and looked over at Trixie, putting it between her lips and somehow talking.

“Come on, let's go this way.” Katya linked their arms together and Trixie knew it could've been normal. Just friends, because that was normal, right? Linking arms, brushing shoulders, buying cigarettes and winking. That was very normal.

Katya led them onward on the sidewalk, and Trixie found that she enjoyed walking with someone else rather than just by herself.

Katya sucked in a drag of her cigarette, blowing the smoke away from her, turning her head quickly. “Are you ready for school?” She asked, and a teasing smile was on her lips. 

“Not really.” Trixie said honestly. And she knew she would've said something very different the previous year if having been asked the question.

“Me neither.” Katya said, and she smiled. “But hey-” she elbowed her gently in the side. “You've got one friend- and it's senior year anyway.”

“That's true, Trixie said honestly. She knew she could last a year. She took a sip of her coffee, grateful it was keeping her free hand warm.

“So what stuff are you into, other than, well, your destructive alcohol habit.” Katya pressed, and they kept walking, Katya talking around her cigarette and Trixie taking slow sips of her coffee. 

“Other than that? Probably music. Writing songs and shit. Sometimes photography.” Trixie looked at her and smiled. 

“What about you, other than giving yourself cancer?”

“You're one to talk, keep track of that liver, honey.” Katya laughed and threw her head back, long hair moving in the breeze.

When she'd calmed down, having made the decision to hold her cigarette in her free hand, she spoke a little easier. “Drawing, painting, I’m an art kid.” Katya shrugged. “I'm not that involved at school, but I figured, you don't need good grades in Caculus to go to art school.”

“You've already taken Calculus?” Trixie asked, and she raised an eyebrow curiously, obviously impressed. 

“What do you think Whiteridge has to offer to a rebellious teen such as myself?”

“I don't know- maybe a nice bridge to smoke under, a sewer to hang out in.” Trixie suggested honestly, and she shrugged, looking over with a light smile.

Katya laughed and glanced at her for a moment. “Wrong town and wrong girl.” She said, and took a quick drag from her cigarette, blowing the smoke up and away from them. 

“So you're very smart, obviously, the classes and stuff. But your grades aren't any good?” Trixie asked her.

“I get bored super easily.” Katya replied, and she looked down at the sidewalk, then at the trees thickening on the left of them. “So if I learn something, if I know it- I don't see the point in doing three pages of homework.”

“Well you're going to be helping me with that homework.” Trixie said seriously, and she glanced over at Katya.

“Okay.” Katya said simply, and she smiled at her. 

They continued their walk in an amicable silence. Eventually the sidewalk veered to the right, and Katya tugged her alongside herself, the cement eventually turning to rocky dirt, then to just soil. 

“Are you taking me out here to kill me?” She asked finally, when they were surrounded by trees. It might've been a little late to ask, if Katya did happen to have a knife in her pocket.

“What do you think?” Katya asked her, turning her head and raising one of her eyebrows. She laughed slightly and shook her head. “No- if I wanted to kill you I would've taken you to school. I usually walk or ride my bike here in the mornings. It's nice and quiet. Good scenery to draw.” Katya looked at her again at that part. And Trixie glanced down quickly. She was flirting. She had to be. 

Katya pushed past a couple thin branches, the path opening up into a small lake. The dirt turned into stones, round little pebbles that covered the ground and married it to the water. It was overcast, but Trixie could've imagined what it looked like in the sun. Water glistening, the streets near the shore serving as shade, giving a spot to sit.

She could also imagine Katya riding down to the lake in her bathing suit and her corduroy shorts, going for a swim, her hair around her like a mermaid, her skin wet when she emerged, the legs she'd seen before glistening in the sunlight. Her laying down on on her stomach, towel below her as she drew, pencil in her hand, chewing on her bottom lip.

Trixie pushed those particular thoughts away, focusing instead on the breeze coming off the water that made Katya's hair flutter gently. 

“This is beautiful.” She said, and looked around, taking it in.

Katya nodded. “I like to think so.” She replied. She pulled them over to the rocks, and they were slightly warm. 

Trixie sat down beside her, holding her coffee in her hands. She looked up at the sky, watching as the sun’s warmth shifted in and out, brightening their world in slow and fast fading intervals. 

Trixie leaned back into the ground, her back against the pebbles. She crossed her ankles and looked up at the sky. Trixie left the coffee beside her, and after a while of sitting beside her cross legged, and eventually finishing her cigarette, the last curl of smoke floating up, Katya leaned back too, putting her hands behind her head as they both looked up. 

“You wanna come over for dinner?” Katya asked her, and she turned her head, looking at her. Trixie glanced over, smiling slightly. 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” She said, and was still grinning when she looked back up at the clouds. 

Time trickled by after that. She could hear the sound of the water lapping at the rocks. Trixie felt pleasantly warm. The sun having finally lingered out of the clouds long enough to do it’s job.

“Thanks for bringing me here.” Trixie said after another while. She looked over, hearing Katya hum in response. Her eyes were closed, and that made Trixie smile. Seeing Katya look that content, the sunshine on her face, how she still had her fingers laced together behind her head.

Katya blinked slowly, and maybe she'd fallen a little asleep. She looked over at her, smiling, her face very close to her own. They were very close together now, and Katya was still looking at her. Her eyes, then down to her lips, then back to her eyes.

“I wanna kiss you.” She said quietly. And Trixie didn't know if she could've said no, there in the sun, Katya looking at her like that. 

“Okay.” Trixie replied softly. She smiled, and Katya did the same.

Katya leaned in slowly and brought one of her hands tentatively over to cup Trixie's cheek. 

It was careful, and slow, and probably a little too much of those things, but Katya's lips were warm, and soft against her own. And she pulled away after a second, looking at her with a slight smile.

Katya was smiling too, taking her hand back.

“Have you had breakfast?” She asked her quietly. She Trixie watched as her cheeks turned pink. 

“Just that.” She looked at the coffee. 

“You want to come get breakfast with me?”

“Sure.” Trixie said, and she smiled slightly, sitting up a few moments later, rubbing the back of her neck and looking over at Katya. 

They stood up, Katya lit another cigarette, and Trixie took her coffee along with her. The other girl linked their arms together again, and they began to walk again, Katya breathing her smoke up into the air. Trixie smiled at her happily and bumped her shoulder. 

It was warmer outside, and the sun had come out. A breeze rustled through the trees, and Trixie thought she probably should've gotten an iced coffee. But she was giddy, and happy. Katya's elbow brushed her side and she would always smile at her. 

Katya looked happy too. She had a light expression on her lips, and held her cigarette between her third and fourth fingers. 

Breakfast. That was a start. Of course this was after they'd kissed. And now Trixie knew that she not only had a friend, but perhaps more than that. Hopefully more than that. 

They continued on their walk back through the woods, away from the water and back onto the sidewalk. It was quiet, but a nice quiet. Trixie thought she could definitely get used to Katya. Her arm through hers, the sound of their mingled footsteps on the ground, and the way she looked at her, meeting her eyes every few minutes, eyes dancing with hunger for waffles. Or maybe the want for something more. For handholding and kissing against lockers, for nights spent talking, and for a whirlwind of moments that they'd could experience together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You draw me better than I look.” She said, and she smiled, glancing over.
> 
> “That’s how you look to me.”
> 
> “Really?”
> 
> “Absolutely.”
> 
> Trixie stared at Katya for a long moment, surprised, but enamored, smiling softly.
> 
> “I think I like you.” She said and Katya laughed as she leaned over, grinning.
> 
> “I thought we already established that, Dovey.”
> 
> Trixie smiled slightly at the term of endearment, glancing quickly down.
> 
> She closed the sketchbook in her lap, meeting Katya’s eyes again. 
> 
> “We did, I just like reminding you.”
> 
> “I appreciate that. You know how needy I am.” Katya grinned at her, raising an eyebrow teasingly.
> 
> The other girl leaned over and kissed her, fingertips pressing into her ribs gently. Trixie could taste her on her lips, and feel the warmth of her hand through the thin material of her cropped Hawaiian shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm sorry this hash taken so long. Classes have started and thing are crazy. But I'm very comitted to this fic and AtH.  
> I love you all. Thank you for reading.  
> Please comment. It makes me so happy.  
> <3

“Just like this?” Trixie asked, and she looked over at Katya for just a second. 

They were both sprawled out on Katya’s bed, Trixie was thumbing through one of the other girl’s books. Katya had her journal out and had to remind Trixie not to move every few moments. The red duvet covered the mattress underneath them, Katya's pencils were laid out messily in front of her.

“Stay still-”

“Katya-”

“Hey, no, you promised.”

Trixie looked at her, eyes narrowing for just a moment.

“You promised I'd get to draw you.” Katya said, and she met her eyes, some small pieces of hair falling forward into her face, the rest was pulled back into two French braids, draped over each shoulder.

“Fine..” 

Trixie rolled her eyes dramatically and went back to looking at the book in her hands, it was something she’d found on the shelf, and couldn't find the energy to be remotely interested in it. 

She put down the book without moving as much as possible, glancing at Katya, who glared at her again.

Trixie reached over and grabbed a sketchbook to the right of Katya.

“Hey-hey-” Katya moved to take the book back, her drawing falling into her lap as she scrambled for what Trixie held in her hands.

Trixie laughed lightly and moved back, flipping through it quickly. Her eyes immediately found a charcoal drawing on the most recent page.

It took her a moment to fully focus on it.

She knew Katya was a good artist, but it was phenomenal. It was also of her. 

Katya had drawn it while looking through her window. She could see the outside of her house, and the curve of her waist as she lay on the bed, back to the viewer. Her hair was a mess of curls, the blanket falling along her side.

“Katya-” she looked up at the girl.

She was sitting cross-legged, fingers picking at the soft threads of her ripped jeans, nails chipped from doing that same activity. Her green sweater had fallen slightly, and Trixie could see her bony shoulder, pale skin glowing. Her face was red, her cheeks flushed when she looked at her. 

Trixie glanced back down at the drawing.

“I really like it.” She said after a moment, and she looked over at Katya, smiling softly. “It’s beautiful.”

Katya finally met her eyes, raising an eyebrow. “You like it, really?” She asked, and Trixie nodded, her smile growing slightly.

“It’s from the first night you guys moved in…” Katya trailed off. “I think you were too tired to close the curtains.” She smiled meekly and shrugged, reaching up to mess with the end of her braid. “You looked beautiful.”

Trixie felt herself blush. She didn't look away from Katya though, holding her gaze for a while.

“So you're going to keep drawing me, am I one of your French girls?”

“You aren't French, but I think you'll do.” 

Trixie grinned and looked back down at the drawing for a second.

“You draw me better than I look.” She said, and she smiled, glancing over.

“That’s how you look to me.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely.”

Trixie stared at Katya for a long moment, surprised, but enamored, smiling softly.

“I think I like you.” She said and Katya laughed as she leaned over, grinning.

“I thought we already established that, Dovey.”

Trixie smiled slightly at the term of endearment, glancing quickly down.

She closed the sketchbook in her lap, meeting Katya’s eyes again. 

“We did, I just like reminding you.”

“I appreciate that. You know how needy I am.” Katya grinned at her, raising an eyebrow teasingly.

The other girl leaned over and kissed her, fingertips pressing into her ribs gently. Trixie could taste her on her lips, and feel the warmth of her hand through the thin material of her cropped Hawaiian shirt.

Trixie smiled against her lips and Katya uncrossed her legs, sitting up on her knees and leaning over. She pulled her closer, not caring that she'd have red lipstick on her mouth.

A knock at the door made Trixie jump. Katya was off her, sitting to the side quickly. Trixie heard the other girl swallow.

“Girls?”

Katya’s mother peeked her head into the room, raising an eyebrow. Her eyes shifted between them. 

Trixie looked over at Katya and quickly wiped the skin under her lower lip. Katya’s eyes widened quickly and she did the same, fixing her lipstick.

“Is Trixie staying for dinner?” She asked, and Katya nodded quickly. 

“Thank you, мама.” 

Katya’s mother stood in the doorway for a long moment, before she nodded and turned around, the door closing quietly. 

Katya got up after a second, locking the door without a word. And didn't speak until the fading footsteps had fully disappeared and she’d returned to the bed.

“Does she not know you like girls?” Trixie asked finally, and she looked over at Katya, who’d spent the last few moments staring at her jeans.

Trixie messed with the cuff of her shorts, fingers digging into the dark denim.

“Oh- she knows.” Katya said slightly wryly, and it made Trixie feel sick, hearing how low the girl’s voice got, the exhausted tone. “She can’t exactly kick me out senior year- and hey, she’s never actually said anything.” 

Katya glanced up and looked at the door for a second. “It’s just looks like that, lingering disapproval.”

Trixie moved over a little and took Katya’s hand, pressing their palms together. Katya leaned against her shoulder, her shoulders slumping just a little. Trixie felt her pointy chin digging into her skin.

Out the window the sun was setting. She'd spent the afternoon at Katya’s, and it had been lovely. She was beginning to enjoy the smell of cigarette smoke, it reminded her of Katya, and she hadn't drank in more than a couple days. It had been over two weeks since that day at the lake, they only had another until school started. She was dreading it, but she had Katya.

“Don't worry about it.” Katya murmured against her shoulder, and Trixie turned her head slightly, looking at her and leaning her head against hers.

“I can't just not worry.” Trixie admitted, and she fixed her eyes on Katya’s pale fingers with her own, away from the smattering of warm colors on the fading sky. The last bits of sun cast light on the bed where they sat, making Katya’s hair look like gold, and the little freckles on her face stand out against her skin.

Katya squeezed her hand gently and looked at her, red lipstick slightly bleeding at the edges. 

“Think about it like this, dovey…” Katya exhaled quietly. “Only a year until we can leave.”

Only a year. Only a year. The words played on repeat in Trixie’s mind. A slight comfort. A year until they could leave, make it on their own. A year until they wouldn't be buying cigarettes illegally. A year until Trixie wouldn't hate her home, until she wouldn't have to see her mother.

“You're staying the night, right?” Katya asked her finally, and Trixie smiled just a little. 

“If you’ll have me.” She said.

Katya looked at her and rolled her eyes, letting go of her hand to hold Trixie’s arm hostage in her lap. “I don't think I could ever resist you.”

Trixie smiled slightly and leaned over, pressing her lips against Katya’s cheek gently.

“That means the potions are working.” Trixie said softly, and Katya turned her head to smile widely at her.

“I thought you were bitchy, not witchy.” Katya shot back, and Trixie raised her eyebrows, scoffing and pushing Katya slightly, pressing her shoulder quickly against the other girl’s.

“Take it back-” Trixie said, and Katya laughed, shaking her head. She pushed her back and Trixie did the same.

Katya caught her breath, grinning at her. “I didn't know you liked it rough, dovey.”

“I didn't know you thought I was bitchy.”

“And witchy.”

“And witchy.”

They stared at each other for a second. Trixie realized how close they were, how Katya’s leg was pressed against hers, how she had her arm still in her lap, her nails digging gently into her skin.

“You're my bitchy witch.” Katya said finally, and she grinned.

“Okay.”

Trixie leaned over and met her eyes, looking at her for way too long. Katya could see her thoughts, she could see everything in her with one glance.

Katya let go of her arm carefully, and Trixie moved it back. She watched Katya.

She let herself move closer, to kiss the other girl, to put her legs over one of her thighs, to allow Katya to hold onto her hip, and to kiss her slowly. She could feel everything else drifting away, just for a moment if was only them. Katya was in her space, smelling like cigarettes and paint, her hand was holding her steady and Trixie would've begged to keep her there.

“Here-” Katya broke away from her. She moved a little so that she was leaning against the wall the pillows to her left. “Come here-” she was looking at Trixie like no one had before her. And it didn't feel sexual, well, it kind of did. But there was no pressure, it was just Katya.

Trixie felt like everything was awash in a golden glow. Her own hair kept catching her eyes, distracting her from Katya in her green sweater, from that exposed shoulder, and the content smile on her lips.

She carefully moved so that she was in front of Katya looking at her. 

“Dovey-” Katya said, and she took her hands, cold, pale fingers taking her and pulling her over.

Trixie settled in Katya’s lap, thighs straddling Katya’s legs. 

The other girl was looking at her with wide eyes, red lips slightly parted. Her hands were on her waist. She moved one up to push back some of Trixie’s curly hair behind her ear.

Trixie leant down just a little and kissed her again. She could lose herself in Katya, and she wanted to. She wrapped her arms around her neck, elbows resting carefully on her shoulders.

Everything they did was careful and slow, every movement was thought about, every slight tremble of Katya’s fingers against her brought her back to reality, made her pull away and smile just barely, messing with one of Katya’s long braids, looking at the other girl, reading her expression.

They were yanked out of their hazy daze by a knock on the door. Trixie jumped slightly and hastily moved off Katya’s lap. The other girl looked like she was going to murder someone.

“Katya, dinner.” Her mom tried the doorknob and Katya let out an exasperated sigh.

“We’ll be right down.” Katya yelled, probably too loudly.

They waited through a moment of quiet before the woman went back downstairs.

Katya spoke after a second. 

“You know, they’re both leaving this weekend, my dad has a trip.” 

Trixie was trying to clean up her lipstick, looking slightly disheveled.

“Are you asking me over to an empty house?” Trixie asked her, looking over.

“Yes.”

“Yeah, I’ll come over.”

Katya looked more than proud of herself. “Here-” she said finally, and she leaned over, moving her thumb across the soft skin under her bottom lip.

Trixie smiled slightly. “Thank you.”

Katya nodded, and of course her lipstick looked fine.

“We should do that again.” Trixie said, and she leaned back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. “Your lap is very comfortable.”

Katya did the same, eyes fixed on Trixie from where she lay on her side, resting her chin on the heel of her hand. “I’d like that.”

She was smiling when Trixie looked over at her. She couldn't help but do the same. They stared at each other for a moment. It was Katya who broke away, grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

“Come on, dovey. I think my mom’ll kill us if we keep her waiting any longer.” Katya pulled her after her, and Trixie hastily trailed behind her, running her fingers through her hair.

“At least we’d die together.” Trixie offered, and Katya grinned over her shoulder.

She felt her heart skip a beat when Katya smiled like that. Her braids bounced as they went down the stairs. Katya squeezed her hand. Trixie squeezed back.


End file.
